The Child of Death Perception
by Touma Yoshino
Summary: A new version of an old story I did some time ago, please enjoy! These eyes of mine are special, some people view them as a blessing, and some people view them like demon eyes. Their opinions mean nothing to me, I neither view them as a blessing or a curse. They perceive what is meant to be perceived and allow me to strike what is meant to be struck. SEE FULL SUMMARY IN BOOK.


These eyes of mine are special, some people view them as a blessing, and some people view them like demon eyes. Their opinions mean nothing to me, I neither view them as a blessing or a curse. They perceive what is meant to be perceived and allow me to strike what is meant to be struck. I walk along this path of destruction endlessly and see the mysteries of this world. I died once, but lived to tell the tale. That is why my partner and I named these eyes: Mystic Eyes of Death Perception. Along this path I made many friends, enemies… lovers, some view me as a tool, some as a blessing or curse, they will all die… but one. They are my lover and they stand by me, forever.

(The Child of Death Perception)

 **A/N: I do not own Naruto, Kara no Kyoukai nor Type moon. This is a fact. I do own my OC's though, after all they are my Original Characters. If you have any questions please feel free to ask in any way, shape or form. Have a good time reading!**

* * *

Chapter 1: The beginning

(Play: Kara no Kyoukai Intro)

The void.

That is the description of what Naru could see, the absence of all concept and meaning. A pitch black space which spreads infinitely.

She started to recall her memory of what happened to her, she didn't even know if she was dead or not. It felt like it, well actually she felt nothing so that didn't help at all. It was like she never had a body, just a conscience floating in the dark depths of oblivion.

She took back her memory before the incident took place, it all felt like an eternity ago.

* * *

Flashback

Naru had enough, she was too tired of all the glares she got from the villagers. The isolation was driving her insane, only one person who truly cared for her wasn't enough. The man was working 90% of the time. She thought it was because of her strange hair colour, silver wasn't a common colour in Konoha after all. They treated her like a foreign citizen who causes trouble, she hadn't done anything! But they always say "That doesn't mean that you won't eventually?"

They never gave her a chance.

Luckily Konohagakure was filled with forests so it was an easy escape, she had read books about how to hide her scent and conceal her chakra signature.

It was getting dark quickly so she decided to set up camp, suddenly she heard a growl.

It was a wolf.

'Just one? I should be able to take it on…' Her eyes widened to see many wolves surrounding her.

One took a lunge at her and she screamed.

The ANBU were a specialist squadron, the best of the best. This particular task force was specialised in tracking and eliminating, though for this task they were given the job to track and bring back one Naru Uzumaki.

They were honestly struggling a little, Naru must have prepared a long time for this. However she couldn't completely wipe out her scent or conceal her chakra signature from the sensors. It was very good for an 8 year old child, Genin class stealth skills almost border lining Chunin. With the right training she might be able to completely erase her presence, even her chakra. But this current level nowhere near enough to fool the ANBU.

Suddenly they heard a scream coming from North-West of their current position, picking up the pace they made their way to the location of the sound.

The wolves were ripping apart her clothes, she had bite marks covering her. She was only an 8 year old child and she couldn't even move anymore, the leader of the pack came up to her and growled a low groan. Her once beautiful ocean coloured eyes were dulled, almost navy-blue, they had lost the sparkle that held life. They looked like they belonged to a corpse not a living-being.

The wolf moved its maw to her stomach, near to where the kidneys lay. Naru had already given up, as soon as she encountered the wolves she had lost hope. It was probably better being dead, rather than being shunned in another village, or worse be caught by captors and being made a slave. Death was the least of the three evils Naru thought.

The wolf opened it maw and struck her lung, the shock of it knocked her into unconsciousness and a sea of black. The least thing she saw was a group of shadowy people.

"Quick get her to the hospital!" The leader shouted.

An ANBU agent quickly picked her up and teleported to the hospital.

"How are her vitals?" The doctor said pulling out his equipment and getting ready to start

"Bleeding quickly sir, we need to attach her to the machine. Left lung is severely damaged, ruptured kidneys, stomach is cut open, it's an absolute miracle she has survived this attack." A nurse said strapping Naru onto to the bed to prevent her from convulsing.

As Naru had already lost all her clothes in the attack it made it easier for the nurses to prepare her for her operation.

"Alright let's do this!" Called the doctor beginning the operation.

The rain was battering down outside, seemingly reflecting the current atmosphere. The loud noise cancelled out the quite crying from the Ichiraku family when they heard the news about Naru, Teuchi did his best not to cry but Ayame couldn't help but let the warm tears roll down her face as she wept into her father's cold body.

End Flashback

* * *

That is how Naru ended up in this black expanse, uncontrolled by any force, meaningless and aimless.

'So this is death' she sadly thought?

Images of silhouettes filled her mind, dark illuminating figures of the unknown.

Suddenly she turned and saw a red vortex of light, she started to feel herself being drawn towards it trying to touch it before getting pulled back down into a sea of black.

* * *

'This job keeps on getting harder and harder. Why did she run away in the first place? I'm guessing it was the villagers. Why must I be so ignorant of her!? I try my best and it always goes to waste.' Sarutobi thought.

Unexpectedly he heard a knock on his door, it was his receptionist.

"Hokage-sama you have a visitor, a woman with the family name Aozaki. Should I send her in?" The young brown-haired woman said.

'Oh yes that woman, she booked in today with some urgency. Even paid to get it first thing today, it must be of importance. Though I never thought she would come this soon?' He thought to himself, looking at the time which read 7 o'clock in the morning.

"Yes please send her in. She has a booking, normally we allow people with bookings to see me. See to it the next time you DO remember that." He said.

"A-ah yes, of course Hokage-sama." The woman stammered.

2 minutes later walking down the corridor was a red-haired woman, the said woman had smooth skin which was very lightly tanned. Across her face was a warm grin which made the skin somewhat glow with happiness, she had spine-length hair that banged at the front and covered her ears. Her eyes were a brilliant light blue, the same colour as a holiday sky. She had a very plain dress code which consisted of a white sleeveless top which cut off just above her exposed navel, which then fell down at the back and front like a waistcoats tails. She wore blue denim jeans which were worn in some areas, around the waist was a plain brown belt which had a circular metallic buckle. To go with her jeans she wore navy blue training shoes which were extremely rare to see in Konoha, but still some wore them. On her arms were thin, long arm warmers which metallic rings around the wrists and mid biceps. Around the next was a white choker which had a small key chain attached to it. Her bust size was not enormously large, but was nothing on the small size either so it stretched her sleeveless top slightly.

She opened the door to see the Hokage sitting in his big chair, with another chair positioned in front of his big desk which currently showed no sign of paperwork as it was hidden from view.

He turned his attention to the door and said "Please sit down".

The woman said "Nah, it's alright I won't be staying here for long. I'm Aozaki, Aozaki Aoko it's great to finally see you Sarutobi-sama." The newly confirmed Aoko said.

'Sarutobi-sama? Nobody has called me that in a long time, she's an interesting person.' He thought.

"Likewise. Why are you here?"

"Oh you know, a little bit of talking, have some coffee… talk about Naru." The woman said.

He let himself get comfortable in his chair and looked at Aoko directly in the eyes "How do you know about Naru? You're not from Konoha, as your western style clothing betrays you"

"I've done my fair share of research about her and her little _problem_ for years, it's part of my job to investigate these things no matter how stupid they actually seem. To have such a big beast sealed within her fascinates me slightly."

Sarutobi tensed slightly and silently put his ANBU on hold to prepare for the worst scenario.

"And how does a civilian know of this? This is a top S-rank secret, the only ones who know are all ninjas and the older generation of civilians of Konoha. You're neither so you shouldn't know about this."

Aoko blinked 'Oh shi…taki mushrooms, can I get myself out this problem? Wait! There was that clan, ha! Beat that old man.' She thought

"I, well, err… I had to research this for my job, but also just a personal project to do with seals. The seal is the thing that fascinates me." Aoko explained, indicating she was an 'Uzumaki'

'I see… it makes sense since she has red-hair, she just doesn't want to announce it. She's probably from a separate branch of the Uzumaki clan, so having an interest in seals is very understandable. Thank goodness for that, I thought she was a spy. I think I'll run a DNA test to satisfy myself'

"That is perfectly understandable, I just need to run a DNA test just to be sure." He said to her.

"Ah of course, wait! I've got the results of one in my bag, would you like a look?"

"Yes… why do you have a DNA test in your bag?" He asked

"Why not? It's better to be prepared for everything or nothing at all, in my case it's the former… here we go! Found it." She said whilst rummaging through her briefcase.

'Indeed this code shows she's an Uzumaki, I've seen Naru's enough times to tell this.' He thought.

"Indeed how are you related to _that_ clan?" The Hokage asked.

"I'm not entirely sure, it was definitely through my mother's side of the family though. Several females in my family have that red hair, only a few males have it though they were usually praised as geniuses in their fields as well. It just shows we're a great clan. Especially me!" She said.

"You like blowing your own trumpet, don't you?" Sarutobi asked rhetorically

"Of course. Who else would? Besides I'm also praised as a genius, anyway enough about that topic. I'm here to provide support whenever you need it."

"Sure… what kind of support?"

"A therapist, in multiple ways. I think you'll need it very soon."

"Oh. And I've been meaning to ask, you sounded very different when you called my secretary earlier?"

"Oh yeah…" She pauses and takes a breath "you mean like this?" In a very serious tone and emitting a strong presence.

"Yes, I've come across it in my line of work a lot, but I've never seen somebody who is not a shinobi or kunoichi act the way you do."

"Well in my… other line of work you need to flip a switch between talking like this and talking like that." She says switch back to sounding calm and sweet.

"I see… do you mind me asking what your other profession is?" He questions her.

"… I'm sorry I _really_ can't tell you, it isn't illegal but you can't know. I assure you that the daimyo knows and _only_ the daimyo's should know, even though you're a strong military leader I cannot tell you unless I have orders from the head honcho." She answers 'Though knowing the old man he would just tell them all to pull a big one on us.' She thought snorting in her head.

"Very well then… I'm guessing you'll be taking your leave then?" He asks for the final time.

"Well yeah, oh and just give me a call when you need me and I'll be right where you want me." She says exiting through the door.

'Well at least she exits through the door, we all know that _that_ is the proper way out. Not the window that everybody else likes to pop in and out of… well let's carry on with that stupid paperwork' He thought to himself bringing out his large stacks of paper with a heavy sigh.

* * *

Floating within the great void Naru felt a tug on herself as another body of her split from her and fell into the darkness, they eventually collided and bumped each other's heads… hard.

'Ow!' She thought.

Suddenly she had ended up in a sewer, with odd looking red lines. Suddenly she started seeing double and clutched her head in pain.

Soon after she heard a sound, it was fuzzy but she heard that someone or something was in here.

Where ever "here" was.

She slowly started to make her way in the direction of the sound, which seemed to be in this really big room with a large cage.

" **Gaki** "

The double vision was getting worse and the headache was almost deafening her, but she could manage to hear what this voice had said. Slowly nodding her head she found herself falling into the man, that headache was almost searing by now.

Slowly, after a little while the headache faded until she could think clearly again.

She decided to ask her first question:

"Where am I?"

" **That is easy, we are inside your head**." He laughed

"My head? Okay second question: Who are you?" She asked

" **Me? I don't think I want to tell you, but I'm your only point of contact for you to talk about anything really, Uzumaki**."

"Okay… I am slightly creeped out that you know my name, but that doesn't worry me because if we are inside my head, I could be dreaming for all I know." Naru said, deciding on voicing her thoughts.

" **We're not dreaming this is real and is happening, you are currently in a coma. You are still capable of using your mind, it is nothing to be concerned with.** " The voice said

"Alright… Next question I don't see you, so where are you?"

The voice said it was in towards the cage and inside the cage was… a giant nine-tailed fox.

Naru and the fox exchanged looks for a few moments, before Naru said something "Why is the nine-tailed fox inside my head?"

" **The simple answer is that I was sealed into you from birth, the fourth Hokage did this by the way and because of this you still live. Be thankful brat."** He laughed at his little joke, as he was the one who had caused her to almost die in the first place.

Naru never found it amusing, and once again exchanged glances before nodding her head the kitsune.

" **If that is all, I must be off to sleep** "

"No, wait. Why do I see these red lines? It's kind of weird."

He paused a moment and said "… I… actually don't know. I may know at a later date, but just not right now."

Naru nodded.

" **Oh and one last thing**." He catches her attention one more time " **I want you to channel your spiritual energy to your head, it should be a silvery-blue colour.** "

Naru looked around before she could see a strange floating orb of silvery-blue energy, she grabbed it and concentrated it to her head. Though what she didn't realise it she was letting out LOTS of the energy.

' **Gee whiz, I've not seen someone with this level of od for a long time'** Kyuubi thought.

The level of energy lowered slightly when she stopped focusing.

' **This kid might be interesting after all, I suppose the old man was right. I should try and protect her, a gem like this might never appear again.** ' The fox thought.

Once Naru stopped concentrating she could no longer see the lines, it was a relief that she couldn't anymore. Everything looked like they were falling apart before, except the giant fox. Why was that?

"Um, thank you. I'm guessing channelling this energy there causes the eyes to shut down."

" **Well yes, the thing I just did there was open your magic circuits. The quality and quantity is staggering. You have more than the average magus, but I suppose that is to be expected you do have a phantasmal beast like me sealed within you.** " The fox laughed

"Pardon me, but I have no idea what you're talking about."

" **Ah, yes this is from another dimension, without the knowledge. I'll give you the information latter, for a price.** "

The two beings sat in silence for a while, before Naru dropped the silence and said "Do you have a name?"

" **Yes, Rikudo otou-san gave us all one. I don't use mine and you shouldn't either gaki, but it's Kurama. There happy?** " Kurama said begrudgingly, trying to please the kid so that he could sleep.

Naru looked up at him and said "Could I call you Kura-nii?"

The Kyuubi faltered and said " **O-of course not! D-don't be r-ridiculous!** "

Naru's eyes teared up and she said "Do you hate me?"

A giant arrow of Moe just pierced through Kurama's heart, well his metaphysical one at least.

" **N-no! You can call me Kura-nii! It sounds… good.** " The Kyuubi struggled to keep his composure.

Naru nodded confusingly, being the 8 year old child she is.

"What do you do for fun Kura-nii?" Naru asked.

Kurama pondered for a moment before answering " **I like sleeping and causing destruction.** "

"That's it?"

" **That is it.** " He answered.

Silence fell again, before Naru broke the said silence… again.

"What were you talking about before?" Naru asked.

Kurama sighed, this little one wouldn't give up would she? " **While I don't understand everything about it, but here are the basic. In all living beings there is this thing called 'mana', humans have a separate thing called 'od'. By using this energy and turning it into prana you can do some amazing things. To use this prana you must have magical circuits, which you seem to have an abundance of despite the fact you're not even from a magus family. Magus is the term of a person who can use magic, though other beings can use some form of it.** " He took a break to let Naru absorb all the information, he then carried on. " **I am a being called 'Phantasmal Beast', being of energy which I have a lot of. I was created from a powerful Beast called "The Juubi", you've probably heard stories about it. That about sums it up, any questions gaki?** "

Naru put up her hand and asked "How does magic work? Can you just cast it like jutsu without handseals?"

" **Hmm. Not quite like that, for something to be created something must be given in return. Have you heard of the law of Equivalent Exchange?** " She shook her head " **Well the law of Equivalent Exchange dictates for something to be created under the laws of Gaia or Earth something must be given up that is equivalent to it in some way or form. Then using your od and convert it into prana you can perform certain things, that is how magic basically works. Happy now? Any last questions?** "

She asks "Can you use magic?"

Kurama shook his head and said " **No. But I use a Ying and Yang type of energy, which is hard considering my other half is in the Shinigami's stomach. Although if I truly wanted to use it I probably could if you used it at the same time, this seal is here for a reason** " He said poking his claw at the circle on the large gate.

Naru nodded, she understood what Ying and Yang meant. As she had learned it in class.

" **Now for the price I want you to treat me with more respect than those stupid humans, I HAVE helped you after all.** "

' **Though you don't really have to** ' He thought to himself

"I understand Kura-nii-sama I'm going to sleep, I feel exhausted." Naru said and started to drift into sleep.

Naru was dreaming about what happened in the forest, at the point when the wolf attacked her she got scared and woke up. She could see Kurama asleep, slowly making her way over there without making any sound, she went through the bars and cuddled into the fox's gigantic tails.

The Kyuubi noticed this and moved it tails, still pretending to be asleep. Naru fell softly asleep in his warm fluffy tails, breathing steadily.

They slept for a few hours before Naru felt something move, it was the Kyuubi.

" **What do you think you're doing gaki?** " He asked.

Naru made a dash out the cage quickly apologizing to the giant fox.

" **Don't do it again, or I might eat you in your sleep little human** " Kurama said.

Naru nodded.

After an hour in silence Naru decided to ask something "You have knowledge right? I was wondering if you could teach me a few things whilst we're in here"

Kurama nodded, but said " **Yes, but I have no knowledge of how you humans fight. It's a trivial thing to me, I just flick my tails and a mountain collapses I have no need of how to learn to fight. However I do have knowledge of what you stupid humans tend to forget about: Nature. So I can teach you things you can use to survive in the wild, but in return you must treat me with respect!... I am not about to be called a fur ball ever again.** " He whispered the last part.

"Of course Kura-nii-sama, I already promised didn't I? Onii-sama is like a real big brother!" Naru announced happily.

A giant arrow of Moe pierced Kurama, he then just chuckled like an ordinary human would. Wait what!

Kurama had taught Naru some little things about the world and she was fascinated about it. He had also taught her about how to read people and for her to block her emotions on the outside, because emotions are a weakness.

Naru loved being spoiled like this, it felt amazing. It made her feel warm and fuzzy inside.

He was next going to talk about wildlife.

" **This is a topic I think you must learn because it is very important.** " Kurama stated.

Naru nodded and got ready for the next lecture " **Have you heard of the 'Circle of Life'** *he got a nod* **good, then you will know that everything that has come from the Earth must go back to it. What I want to tell you about it is that it is okay for you to kill these animals** *Naru flinched* **everything has its purpose in life, as such some animals have to die for beings like you to survive. However I feel from learning about the morals of humans that it is unacceptable to kill a child or baby, it is something that is still growing you must never kill it** *Naru agreed with this* **Death is common thing in this world, we must kill to survive if you keep that in your head at all times you will be fine. Death is part of life not the opposite of it, it exists all around us and yet nobody seems to understand this but a select few.** " He finished off then fell to sleep.

Naru thought about what the great fox was saying go her, he couldn't be wrong, he was her Onii-sama. Those wolves tried to kill her to survive as well, it was part of life. She was still alive which meant she got lucky this time, but there might be no second chances in this world so the next time she encounters those wolves. She'll kill them all.

Not a great deal of stuff happened after that, months seemed to pass by until Naru felt something like a tug on her mind telling her to wake up.

"Kura-nii-sama, I think it's about time for me to wake up."

" **Good for you gaki.** " He snorted like an older brother who couldn't be bothered with his little sister anymore.

She waved him a goodbye, before she started fading from view.

* * *

Naru awoke and was surrounded by the colour white, like in some sort of science lab. The light was flooding in and almost blinding her. Her hair had grown much longer and reached her mid-back. It seemed as though she had been out for a long time. She tried to move up but couldn't, as it was a great struggle to move after being in a coma. Suddenly the lines reappeared on some flowers that someone, must have given her. A nurse then entered her room.

The lines kept on flickering on and off until she decided to trace the lines.

The flowers she had traced had died, not chopped in any way but were all dried up like they had been there for months.

"Impossible. Sensei! Sensei!" The nurse said dropping the stuff she had, before running off calling for the doctor.

"How is she?" The nurse asks

"She's looking alright actually. Congratulations Miss Uzumaki on regaining consciousness, it's a miracle" another nurse says, before turning her attention to Naru.

"Thank goodness you're safe we were all worried".

Naru stared at the doctor, he had lines too. However they were very short in length but wide, there seemed to also be many of the lines crisscrossing around his body, especially the face. Everything seemed to fall apart when she looked at certain parts of the body. Reality seemed to distort and twist, it made Naru want to impale her eyes. She suddenly screamed when the doctor body started to fall into pieces.

She looked shell-shocked and asked everyone to get away from her and that she didn't want to see anything at the moment.

The doctor quickly asked the nurse to wrap some bandages around Naru's eyes. It seemed as though she had gained an aversion to humans all of a sudden, it was weird. Maybe someone had put her under a Genjutsu? Although she had been in an accident she could have a brain injury, he would just write it down as a diagnosis and call in a professional to help her.

Aoko walked through the corridors of the hospital, until she reached a lift where two nurses were talking.

"Did you hear? A new person is begging to work here today? She's supposed to replace "Araya-sensei."

"Oh yeah I heard he got a wife, oh so lucky I wish I had a husband like him. A bit on the creepy side, but I could overlook that."

"Keep dreaming hun, keeping dreaming" The other nurse said.

Aoko then got out of the lift and went into Naru's room.

"Hi! How are you doing?" Aoko said coming into the room and checking for any ANBU which there were strangely none of, 'I may thank that old man later?' she thought.

She was answered with silence.

"I see you don't trust strangers… I'm Aozaki Aoko."

"I was thinking I was dealing with some horrible person, but look at you and your hair. It's beautiful, I guess I got lucky in that sense."

Naru turned to face her "Why are you here?"

"Finally answering huh, I'm here to help with your phobia of people. But we both know that isn't the case, you just don't like to be bothered. However since you have been in an accident the doctors seem to think something has gone wrong with your brain, don't blame me I'm just doing my job." She answered going over to Naru's bed.

"…You're not a speech therapist." Naru stated, feeling an odd presence from the woman that was too dissimilar to her own strange source of energy that wasn't chakra.

"…You figured it out… Indeed I'm not a speech therapist, I'm a magus by occupation."

"Magus…?" She asked before recalling one of Kurama's lectures about mana, prana and the like. "…You're not from Konoha are you?"

"Nope. I'm a traveller, I'm just researching here for a while." She answered.

"Will you be here for much longer?" Naru asked one more time.

"No, but we might see each other in the future. I'll see you tomorrow, Ja ne!" She said before going.

* * *

"You shouldn't see her just yet?" Aoko said in the Hokage's office.

"Why is that?" He asks

"I saw it in her body posture and the way she talked, like she doesn't remember a few things, she didn't once mention you or your name that would have probably have been the first thing she said "Where's Saru-jiji? Or something like that." She picked up a cup of tea. "Although she would be able to remember pictures of you, but not your name or personality. If you went to see her now you would be a complete stranger to her." She said taking a small sip "Ouch that's hot!"

'That's worrying indeed, I guess I just need to wait.

* * *

Aoko kept on coming to see Naru every day, soon enough Naru started to look forward for Aoko to see her.

"So you think the villagers hate you for your hair and that's why you ran away into the woods only to get attacked by those wolves?" Aoko asks

"Hai, silver isn't a common hair colour in Konoha it makes me stick out like a sore thumb. I wish I could dye my hair black or brown, then I wouldn't stand out so much." She says

"No. You shouldn't do that, it what makes you unique. Besides I love your hair colour you'll look beautiful when you grow up."

"Really?" Naru asks

"Yes really. I've also checked, you're an empty shell aren't you?"

"! How do you?" Naru says startled

"I know the pain of loneliness when I see it, you _need_ somebody don't you?"

"B-but I" Naru said

"Hush, I'm sorry, but I have to leave soon. Do you think you can deal without me?"

Naru nodded her head, but reluctantly.

"Well good! I may see you again in the future, bye!" She said leaving Naru all alone, placing a stone into the door.

* * *

"She's hollow, you do understand that right, Hiruzen?" Aoko says

"Yes and I'm guessing I need to interact with her more" He replied.

"You've got it. Just keep on working with her more, I'll just give you a little tip I saw from one of your Jonin one day." Aoko says leaning on to the table gesturing for money.

He places a waft and she indicates for some more, the Hokage was reluctant but put on some more. She then had a grin on her face and said "Kage Bunshin."

She took pleasure to see the look of horror on Sarutobi faces before he gives himself a large face-palm. "All these years and I never figured it out, me "The Professor" never figured something as simple as that out. Thank you Aozaki-san, I will take pleasure in gaining that knowledge."

* * *

Naru kept on having nightmares about the lines, precious people in her life falling apart into multiple gruesome pieces. She couldn't handle it very well.

"Never. I don't want to see that world, never…" Before trying to impale her eyes.

"NO." A hand stopped her.

"Aoko-san?"

"Yes. It would be a waste to remove those eyes Uzumaki Naru, besides even if you remove those eyes you'll see what is meant to be seen." Aoko said

"What do you mean?"

"The eyes are a spiritual thing, you've "died" so you're able to see those lines. So even if your physical body is destroyed, your soul moves on right?"

Naru nodded.

"Now don't waste those eyes, they are very precious. Not many get to have them" Aoko said, walking towards the door.

"Wait!" Naru called

"Yes?" Aoko asks

"… I was wondering… could I work for you when I'm older and in exchange you tell me more about this "magic" stuff?" Naru asks

Aoko had a smile on her face "Of course, but I think you want to work for someone else first, right?" Aoko said

Flashback

"Good evening Uzumaki-san." The Hokage said to Naru

"Good evening…"

End Flashback

"Sarutobi Hiruzen" Naru said finally remembering the man's name.

"Exactly. Now if you wish to work for me when you're older keep a hold of that stone until you learn how to come to me, once you're ready give that stone back to me. Alright?" Aoko asks

"Hai, Aoko-san." Naru said

Aoko then gives a wave and walks out the door.

* * *

A day later the Hokage decides to finally visit Naru after all this time and asks her a question.

"Naru do you feel okay? And do you feel strange?" He asked kindly.

"I'm… alright, there's these red lines everywhere." She answered honestly.

'Lines?' He thought to himself.

"Do you understand how this is happening?" He asked her again.

She shook her head in a "no" fashion.

'It seems like she's just as confused as us, and I cannot see any lines. There is no doubt that the production of these lines is part of the bloodline. I'll test this later. What could I call them though? I don't have any information of them and they shall not be put it any books as I don't know if they are a bloodline or not, instead I shall record what these eyes do in a specialist scroll that only limited people can read. Yes a good idea indeed.' He thought.

"Could you possibly deactivate your eyes? I'm just wondering." He asked and she complied. 'And it looks like she could turn the eyes on and off like a normal doujutsu.'

"That is all, do you have any questions?"

Naru nodded and asked "What is the date? I want to know how long I've been here for."

"Ah yes, sorry about that. You have been out for 3 months, it is now late December. You've missed the start of the academy this year, but it is alright you have two options. One, you can start next year or two, you can get taught by a tutor to help you with taijutsu, I can help with ninjutsu, but you're on your own with studying if that's what you choose." The Hokage said.

"I choose option two, I know my fighting is seriously bad. Having a tutor would help me immensely jiji." Naru said happily.

Sarutobi looked outside to see the beautiful weather they were having today, it was a sunny day.

"What great weather we're having, perfect for leaving the hospital. Please follow me. He said and led Naru out the bed, she wobbled slightly when touching the floor but soon got her balance back. She held on to his hand tightly, he then made a hand-sign and they disappeared.

A moment later they arrived at a large field with training dummies and large logs sticking out of the ground vertically, with some pinned into the ground horizontally.

And there stood in the middle was a man, no ordinary man mind you. This was Might Guy, a specialist Jonin who specifically trained in Taijutsu. He was wearing a green jumpsuit with orange leg and arm warmers, over the top of that has was wearing a green flack-jacket. He wasn't actually standing, he was doing press-ups with one finger with two logs tied to his back.

He then noticed the Hokage and Naru stood next to him, he then jumped up really high and landed in front of them.

"Hello Hokage-sama I hope your youthful self is doing wonderful! And who may this youthful silver-hair youth be?!" Guy said sprouting the word youth three times in a sentence.

"Greetings Guy-san, this is Naru I'm hoping that you will be able to keep her fit and able to get her speed to an acceptable level, preferably Jonin level. Don't push her too far though, I want this to be done in 3 years, you two should be able to manage that."

Guy got into serious mode "Of course that will be manageable. I have no worries about either of us, that goal is definitely ideal. I would hedge a guess that she'll be higher than that level as her body is inclined to be suited for speed, I can tell by the way she moves her body that this is the most suitable method to go by. She won't have the physical and look of a boy when she grows up, I shall work with her very well to achieve a slick and speedy movement."

Naru was shocked, one moment this person was all boisterous and the next he was taking his job seriously. This is a Jonin Naru thought.

"Oh I am so very sorry young one, my name is Might Guy. What is your name?" He politely asked with a "Nice Guy" pose.

"Uzumaki, Naru Uzumaki sir." She said quietly, she still a bit wary of strangers though.

'Aaah, a quiet one. It will be difficult to get under that shell of hers, nothing that I can't manage.' Guy Thought.

"Naru I will leave you to talk to Guy for a few hours, then I will come and pick you up for dinner. Tomorrow I will taking you to the library in the morning, for this I want you to talk to Guy-san about what books you should get. Don't be worried about him Guy is a very kind man, it is against his code to harm any child. He forbids himself no matter the circumstance, it is rather noble if you ask me even in our business we need to retain some honour. In fact my own is to never harm any member of my village or my old comrades, missing-nins are an exception to this rule." The Hokage explained.

Naru processed the information and then nodded quietly?

The Hokage then waved farewell for now and left Naru with the green-clad man.

Guy was of course the first person to speak "So my name is Guy as you know, I constantly train and like helping others. Now for our first activity, I want for you to tell me what kind of books you need to improve your speed?"

"Okay, I think I may need a book on how the body works and how each muscle works. I will also need a book on keeping healthy, a book on the centre of gravity, a book on keeping aware of your surroundings, a book on stealth and tactics and a book on chakra control." Naru answered.

"Very good, however you missed the basics. So you will also need a book on Physics, Phys Ed and Mathematics." He said.

Naru nodded in realisation.

"Now for purposes of finding something out I want for you to complete a series of tests for me. These tests will require both your mind and body so be ready." He said.

"Okay, I'm ready" Naru said for once.

'Finally I got her to speak!' Guy cheered in his head.

He brought out a scroll and then told her to follow him. She complied and he led her to an area where there was a white "X" on the ground.

"Please be aware of your surroundings. I want you to jog around the field keeping behind me at all times and keep up with my pace, now please start." He starts jogging.

Naru started jogging her way around the field, it was very large and when she reached about half way she was beginning to feel a little ache in her legs. After about 20 minutes she completed the exercise and was panting. Guy began asking some questions "What colour was that odd training dummy?"

Naru was confused, but answered with "Blue, it was blue."

He nodded and checked off a section on the board.

"Next question, how many pigeons were there in the sky?" He asked

"Hmm, six right?" She answered

He once again checked the board and gave her a thumbs up.

"Last question, who was watching after we passed the log for the first time?" He asked.

"That was… A Nara. He manipulated your shadow for 3 seconds." Naru answered.

"Perfect! You were completely aware of your surroundings, let me ask you one more thing: When did I move behind you?"

Now Naru was confused she was behind him the entire time, was this a trick question? No Guy was an honest person he wouldn't do something like that. Now she did feel an odd breeze for a minute, maybe it was then?

"Was it when we went past that pigeon in the tree?" She answered.

"No, sorry it was the entire time." Guy answered truthfully.

Naru couldn't believe it, not only did this man make her struggle with his pace he was also creating after images with pure speed. It really did show her level was well below this man.

"Please don't worry about that, not many people can even see me and you're at a low level right now. We should work on adjusting the speed of your eyes too, this will not be difficult because we will build it up with your speed. Now let us move onto the next activity."

He then brought her to a wooden post.

"I would like you to kick this with your right leg 10 times" He asked and Naru did so, he then wrote something down. This was repeated with her left leg and both arms.

"Good now Hokage-sama wanted me to see something, I want you to aim for this log using this training knife" He said and she took the knife.

She then took the training knife and aimed right in the centre target from 5 metres away.

'Fascinating to think a young child could do this. With an ordinary dulled knife, I was wondering why that ANBU was surprised.' He thought.

He then brought her over to a small house floating on a lake, he used water walking to bring her over to it and put her inside.

"I would like for you to concentrate on this candle and only this candle, do not be distracted by other forces. Call for me when the candle either burns out or completely melts." He then lit the candle, shut out all light apart from the candle, closed the door and left the area.

* * *

15 minutes later

Naru was still in the area, she had been doing this now for 15 minutes. Not even some masters could come this far, a select few people could have concentration of this level.

He waited and waited for another 45 minutes before the Hokage came down.

"Where is she?" The Hokage asked.

Guy merely pointed at the floating shack. "She has been in there for about an hour, I must say for an 8 year old this is amazing. I can't feel her presence anymore, could a sensor check the chakra signature in there?"

The Hokage made a hand-sign and an ANBU appeared "The chakra level is stable, plus the candle is hardly moving. It appears to have moved only a quarter of the way. This is not chakra control, the outward concentration factor seems to erase her presence but not her chakra."

They were amazed by this fact.

And so they continued on waiting for about another 2 hours, Guy had started doing his workouts again and the Hokage was playing shougi with Shikaku.

Suddenly they heard a call and Guy got up and walked over to Naru.

"Hi it's finished now." And showed that the candle wax was completely gone.

"Do you know how long you were doing that for?" Guy asked seriously.

"Um 30 minutes, right?" She answered.

"Wrong. 3 hours, the Hokage was supposed to pick you up two hours ago. I don't know how you did it, but you're one of the Shinobi Nations greatest Zen practitioners. The only ones better than you to this day are Jiraiya-dono, The Shodaime Hokage, The Fourth Hokage and the Elder toads of the toad summons. And that's because they are beyond master level for this, you've already beaten me and Sandaime-sama. So I congratulate you and would like to give you this."

He hands her a pass.

"This is a pass for Konoha's library, it allows you to take out any book you want and it has an unlimited load on it. This pass also allows for you to attend sessions in the library." Guy said.

"Thank you so much, Guy-sensei. But… um… what are the sessions exactly?" Naru asked.

"You're very welcome, but I'm sorry I don't know what the sessions are. Only the Hokage and the Librarian know and I can tell you one thing, the Hokage WON'T tell you. You need to be there tonight after you have dinner with Hokage-sama" Guy explains and Naru nods.

"Oh and one little thing, don't tell ANYONE that I can act like this. I only am like this in private, my public personality is very different - it is how I originally acted when seeing you." Guy said.

Naru nods again.

* * *

"2 bowls of Miso Teuchi-san" said the Hokage.

"Of course Hokage-sama, Ayame get the best ingredients out we've got two special customers!" Teuchi called out to a younger female with long brown hair.

She turns around to see Naru and the Hokage sitting down, she gently smiles at Naru causing the latter to look elsewhere.

Ayame giggled inwardly, but kept her outward appearance and said "Hai Otou-san!

2 minutes later two hot, steaming bowls of ramen get served in front of the two guests.

Naru gives her thanks and starts eating the once in a while treat.

After the meal Naru puts down her chopsticks and asks the Hokage a question "Why was I given this pass?"

The Hokage turned around to her and said "That is because I feel you deserve it, plus you might find the library to be an exciting place."

It was true, Naru had never been to the library before. Mostly because she never need to, but also because it was on route to one of the worst places for people glaring at her. So she never needed it and she had never been to the academy yet so going to learn stuff at a place you weren't required to go was unnecessary.

"Okay" Naru said and started eating another ramen that the chef put down in front of her, but not before giving a brief thank you to the kind gentleman.

After the meal as promised the Hokage had taken Naru to Konoha library, it was smaller than she expected. It was a small bookshop with two windows and an old wooden door, not the definition of "library" Naru decided on. But she thought it might not be wise to judge a book by its cover and go inside.

Stepping inside the shop the place was crammed to the roof with books, a wall of books that you had to move through. Reaching the counter eventually she noticed an old man, he was so old that he looked like a turtle-face.

However, the man in question was only in his early 60's. He had thinning white hair partially hidden by a flat cap. He was wearing a black waistcoat and a white shirt with a dull, checked red tie around his scraggy tortoise like neck. His brown trousers were scruffy and his similar coloured shoes had not seen polish and brush for a long time. Around his neck was a scarf that was striped in the colours of grey, brown and white. His warm chocolate brown eyes were contradictory to the rest of his appearance as they were warming and had a sense of knowledge and experience to them. He wore a pair of small, round gold rimmed spectacles which were perched at the end of his nose, allowing him to see over the top of them when he was not reading a book.

When the man reached into the right hand pocket in his waistcoat he brought out an old expensive looking, Hunter style pocket watch. The casing of his pocket watch was silver in colour and had a fancy pattern on the front of it, on the back it was inscribed with Hayato Himura in kanji symbols. In the interior of his pocket watch in the middle you could see multiple gears turning, including the hands of the clock. Around the outside of the gears was the numbers 1-12, all in Kanji numerals which made the watch even more expensive looking than it already did.

The old man contemplated the current time which was about midday, closed the pocket watch and put in back into his pocket before looking at Naru and Sarutobi.

Sarutobi prompted Naru to show her card, which she did and then handed it to the old man.

The old man contemplated the card looking at it with his head titled up and eyes looking down through his glasses. He stared at it for a moment before speaking up "It is good the see you Hokage-sama, you never pop by anymore." He stood up picking up an old oak cane and opening a door behind him.

"You know I can't stop by Himura-san, I'm too busy" The Hokage said.

"Oh well, I suppose you're right. But who is this small one? I've never seen her before" the newly dubbed Himura said.

Naru shied away from the older man as he guided them through the door.

Himura grabbed a candle light from the wall and started walking down a spiralling staircase carrying the object as he did so.

"You know her name Himura-san, don't play coy with me." Hiruzen said.

He lets out a breath and says "Yeah, you're right. How are you Uzumaki-san? Or perhaps you would like to be called Naru-chan?"

How did this man know her?! Granted she was known by most of the population, but this man knew something she didn't. She got an odd impression when she first saw him and he still gave off this strange aura.

Suddenly both men stopped and Hokage kneeled down and said "Only three people are allowed inside this library at a time so I must leave you once again, please trust me I need to do this for you. I will see you tomorrow at the entrance, I will be taking you to the academy so don't be worried".

Naru nodded, unknowingly bottling her anger somewhere inside her being.

The Kyuubi noticed a change within Naru, perhaps she had _that_. It wasn't hard to believe, she had to find a way to bottle stress and her emotions after all.

Kyuubi heard a small whisper in its ear, it seemed as though it was correct. It then fell back asleep.

"You'll be fine with me and …, she is really kind after all." Himaru said

Naru nodded, it seemed as though this other new person seemed alright. Naru was a bit apprehensive about it all, she was only a child after all. Diving head first into things wasn't her style and she never liked it, this just seemed too sudden but likewise she was still excited about going to a library. So she was having mixed feelings about all of this and this never really showed in her outer character.

"How do you know me?" Asked Naru.

"I'm called _old_ for a reason" He said.

Naru thought about this for a minute, before answering. "You have researched about me, you can probably read me like a book too..."

Himura was surprised "You have good analytical skills for an 8 year old, I intend to improve this." He said.

Naru thanked him for the compliment, but told him she still needs to improve.

A minute later they reached a door, Naru's legs were very tired and she felt like falling down. So she took a seat on one of the steps.

The old man looked through some keys, before finding one of them. He pushed it into the lock and turned it, the door opened when he pushed the door.

And beyond the door lay a library, filled with books. It was so big that it was probably the size of Konoha.

Naru stood in amazement, there was probably millions of books within that library.

Himura tell her that she can simply walk about the place, she won't get lost due to the person residing currently in the library.

Naru walks down a metallic stairwell that was about 7 ft. from the top to the ground, once she reached the ground she looked up at the massive bookcases which contained all sorts of books, scrolls and miscellaneous items.

She started walking around the place, until she finds a bright light. Moving closer to the lights she started to notice the figure of a person, she starts running down to the figure until she reaches a certain distance between the two figuring it was rude to make noise in a library, as so as she was told. She shifted near the desk to see it was a woman with long brown hair pushed-back with a headband. The woman in question was wearing a school uniform and was silently reading a book that was sat in front of her. Taking a further look at the book it seemed to be in a different language, not the greatest idea of a read Naru thought.

They both waited for a while, until the woman wrote out a note and pointed for Naru to read it.

' _Please let me finish this book, we can talk then_ ' It read.

Naru stayed silent as asked, 5 minutes later the woman pushed aside the book and gestured Naru to sit down next to her. Naru was shocked that someone could read that fast, it was jaw-dropping. But Naru doesn't do anything like that so she just kind of stared at the book and then the woman in amazement.

The woman then spoke "Greeting Naru Uzumaki, I am Ran Ryuudou. Certified researcher and scientist for Konoha, I am old enough to be your older sister and know 2 techniques to help with my research. Today I am here to talk to you about some things, one being you residence here."

Naru stopped a moment to think. What was a researcher doing here?

"To answer one of your man possible questions: I'm here for researching for an old man, whose name I cannot disclose right now. After all it's classified information." Ran answered her unasked question.

'How did she…?' Naru thought

"Read your mind? I'm a psychologist and I'm VERY good at reading people. I just got REALLY lucky this time, no mind reading just luck… and knowledge, plus a little bit of timing." Ran continued on.

'What? You know what I'm not even going to ask' Naru thought, to tired right now to think straight.

"Now… About your stay, follow me please" Ran said indicating to yet another door in the distance… all the way up some more staircases.

So Naru did the humanly thing that most tired humans would do… fall on the floor, stare at the target and faint. Very cutely at that with making a small "Pyuun" noise.

'Cute.' Ran thought and picked her up, proceeding to go the stairs and into yet another room.

Naru was greeted with the sight of a comfortable bed, a small bedside table, a set of drawers on the other side of the room and a chair which was occupied by Ran reading a book.

"Good morning" Ran said, placing the book down onto the set of drawers.

"…Good morning" Naru said a little timidly.

"Now before you fainted I was talking about how you are going to live here. And so this is your room, in the drawers here are a few pairs of clothes of the same kind, undergarments and a space for your pyjamas which I changed you into.

Speaking of the said pyjamas Naru noticed she did indeed change in her dress code, her pyjamas were VERY comfortable and consisted of white silky robes. Plain pyjamas that were honestly the best present she has ever received gotten. Tears started to well up in her eyes and she started to sniff, then suddenly she burst out in tears, constantly wiping the droplets from her eyes. No-one had been this kind to her before, it was unbelievable.

Picking up Naru into a hug Ran smiled gently at the younger girl, letting the flow of tears go into her uniform. They felt warm and soft as they fell through the set of clothes.

After a few minutes Ran wiped away the tears and sat Naru on to the comfy chair.

Naru inquisitive of the chair poked at it and noticed it was squishy, the same applied to the sitting part of the chair so she got comfy and started to relax some more, swinging her legs slightly to an unknown beat.

"Now that you're comfy I think I would like to tell you a few things: Number one, don't tell people about me or this place."

Naru nodded.

"Alright then, number two please do not bring friends here this is a reserved place for very few people. Only if the Hokage, the old man and I decide are they allowed in here."

Naru nodded again.

"Three, if you see crows flying in odd places here, then don't panic they are part of my research. Although if you see any trespasser, report it to me and I'll… _personally_ remove them."

Naru doesn't even nod, but just takes in the information, a little confused about all that's going on.

"I see you're confused. Don't worry I'll teach you all that you need to know, knowledge wise. Who knows you might need some of the knowledge someday." Said Ran.

Naru once again nodded.

Ran continued with "Now about living here, you may use any book as you please and ask me any question you wish to know. Generally there is a rule in the library to stay silent, I uphold to that rule so you should too. Any questions will be asked by either paper or sign language, which I and the old man shall teach you."

Naru let out a small "Hai"

"Now I'll take you back to the library so you can read some books I've given you" Ran said.

She then put Naru on her back and carried her down the long steps of stairs.

When Naru laid her eyes on the pile of books her mouth opened slightly, there were so many of them.

"I would like for you to read those books, after a few years this will teach you how to quickly read an object like a book hastily will help with training you to trace fast moving objects. I'll teach you a small technique which allows you to read whilst feeling your surroundings so that you can constantly read those books, otherwise this method will not work." Ran explained.

Naru 'ahhed' in realisation, she's a ninja she still needs to have good eye regardless of what she's doing. The academy wouldn't teach her this or even some other people she knew, this person was certainly helpful.

"Ano, Ran-san? Could you cut my hair?" She asks.

Ran nodded at and got a pair of clipping scissors from a nearby drawer. She then cuts off bits of Naru's hair in sections slowly cutting the length of it down, until she had short hair again.

Once finished Ran showed Naru's new look in the mirror.

Pleased, Naru hugged Ran and she did back.

Thus Naru started her journey to become a kunoichi.

* * *

 **(A/N: And that's the first chapter, I personally find it to be one of my better chapters. Any problems you find please leave a comment about it, I would rather like to improve my skills after all.)**


End file.
